


First Times

by smittenskitten



Series: Only Thing That Matters [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Somewhat fluff but there is smut.... I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenskitten/pseuds/smittenskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeah not beta'd so chances are 99.99999999909% that this shall suck. Not literally just metaphorically.

Bran watches Jojen while he sheds his cloths then climbs in beside him, cover them both up in warm fur. His eyes don’t leave Jojen when he leaves their so called bed to cover himself up.  
  
Bran sees Jojen growing up alongside him. Like the first time Jojen thinks he should shave.  
  
Bran’s eyes are sharp as the blade goes up and down cleaning of the white soap from Jojen’s jaw. It’s terrifying to watch and Bran cannot look away. He waits the day he will too have his day and get to keep his, like his father his brothers.  
  
Bran shares that with Jojen. Jojen nods he always understands. That’s why Bran hasn’t forgotten about everything yet. Beside this life with him everything seems so distant to Bran. They have been sharing their lives with each other.  
  
They share all their firsts.  
  
Shared each other’s sights, dreams sometimes hands, mouth and body.  
  
They pant, heave, sweat under the heavy cloak of fur.  
  
The first time Bran feels sore afterword. He wouldn’t let Jojen touch him like that for awhile. He would flinch every time Jojen touched him.  
  
But Bran’s flinching would hardly deter Jojen. While he wouldn’t force himself on his friend he would however slip in beside Bran. Still hold him. And Bran lets him. He needs this. This is as close to home as he can get now.  
  
Jojen offers himself to Bran. He eases himself over Bran. Bran is mostly scared but excited.  
  
Scared nonetheless.  
  
Because what he feels, is amazing.  
  
Jojen feels amazing.  
  
He is warm and tight.  
  
And he never felt that way before.  
  
Now he knows why Jojen wants him like that.  
  
He wants to moan but he doesn’t instead Bran leans up putting his weight on his elbows trying to put his lips against Jojen. Jojen complies. They have gotten better at this. Sucking on each other lips. It’s rather nice.  
  
Bran is happy to latch his lips on Jojen’s collarbone. Jojen wraps his arms around Bran’s neck. Bran’s arm moves up and down his back trying to keep their movement steady, feel Jojen move above him.  
  
This feels amaizing. Bran wants to do this always.  
  
Jojen backs away from their embrace and only to kiss Bran full on the mouth.  
  
They both find their release after few more strokes and a few frantic thrusts.  
  
Bran feels dazed.  
  
His eyes hazy. He tries to keep his eyes open but his eyes closes.  
  
Bran he feels boneless in the most incredible way.  
  
His eyes tries to keep tracking the movement Jojen makes like when he cleans them both up. Bran cherishes the days they can take bath. Baths are the luxuries they cannot have. At least not like he used to have in Winterfell. The days they do get to bath, Jojen holds Bran against his chest and cleans them both. Those are the days Bran looks forward to.  
  
Bran falls out of his musing as Jojen wraps his arms around him. His fingers move the long hair out of Bran’s forehead.  
  
“Your hair is longer.” Jojen tries to brush them back. “I can hardly see your eyes.”  
  
Bran laughs. Jojen smiles.  
  
Bran can see the slight faltering in Jojen’s expression. He can sense a question hanging there but Jojen just nestles his head against Bran’s chest.  
  
“Tell me.” Bran asks.  
  
He can sense the hesitation on Jojen “Did you like it?”  
  
“It shows how horrible you have gotten on your sight.”  
  
Jojen looks up from where he is, resting his chin on Bran’s chest, frowning. “What does that suppose to mean?”  
  
“If you should ask if I had liked it. I have to question your ability now don’t I?”  
  
Jojen smacks Bran on the shoulder before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet series will continue for awhile.


End file.
